The present invention relates to disc retaining mechanisms, or xe2x80x9clocatorsxe2x80x9d in disc cases. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a DVD case having an easy-use disc attachment/release mechanism.
There are many different CD, VCD and DVD cases on the market and many have different types of disc locators. Such locators comprise a button or set of prongs over which the central aperture of the disc is placed to secure the disc to the case. Attachment of the disc is rarely a problem. However, removal of the disc can range from inadvertent to a feat. At one extreme, some poorly designed mechanisms grasp the disc so tightly that the disc must be lifted at its periphery with such force that damage to the disc is risked. At the other extreme, some grasping mechanisms, also of poor design, retain the disc so loosely that it can become dislodged inadvertently, for example, during transportation and postage.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least one of the above disadvantages and/or more generally to provide an improved disc retaining mechanism for DVDs, VCDs, CDs and other discs having a central aperture.
There is disclosed herein a disc locator comprising:
a platter,
a button located centrally of the platter,
a plurality of inner resilient linkages extending from the button,
a plurality of outer resilient linkages extending from the platter and forming pairs with respective ones of the inner resilient linkages,
a plurality of latches interposed between the inner and outer resilient linkages of at least some of said inner and outer resilient linkage pairs, each latch comprising a disc-engaging finger for passing through the central aperture of a disc to retain the disc and adapted to move toward the button upon depression of the button,
a plurality of lifting levers associated with at least some of said inner and outer resilient linkage pairs and adapted to bear upwardly upon a disc to release the disc upon depression of the button.
Preferably the inner resilient linkages are curved and are formed of material thinner than that of the button and platter.
Typically the outer resilient linkages depend from the platter and are formed of material thinner than that of the button and platter.
Preferably alternative inner and outer resilient linkage pairs are associated with said latches.
Preferably alternative inner and outer resilient linkage pairs are associated with said levers.
The lever-associated resilient linkage pairs typically alternate with said latch-associated resilient linkage pairs about the button.
Each latch may comprises a leg from which an inner resilient linkage extends to the button.
Typically, feet extend from the legs and said outer resilient linkages extend from the feet to the platter.
Preferably the legs and feet are formed as a rigid unit.
A pair of feet would typically extend from each leg.
The disc locator might further comprise a plurality of disc positioners and the inner resilient linkage of each lever-associated linkage pair extends from a respective disc positioner to the button.
The disc positioner would typically bear against an inner edge of the disc at its central aperture.
Each lever is generally formed rigidly with a respective disc positioner.
There is further disclosed herein a disc storage case having the above-disclosed disc retainer formed integrally therewith.